More Than This
by lari.jakuboski
Summary: Rose Weasley é uma Sonserina que tem tudo: beleza, popularidade, e um amor incondicional por seu melhor amigo colorido, o incorrigível pegador de Hogwarts, Lysander Scamander. Já Scorpius Malfoy não tem nada, apenas mais um aluno nerd da Corvinal com um boletim invejável.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Já está bom de Rpse/Scorpius, não? Um pouco de Lysander faz bem pra saúde u.u

**Verse:** Avengers Movie-Verse

**Rating: **M +16

**Personagens: **Rose Weasley, Lysander Scamander e Scorpius Malfoy

**Sinopse: **Rose Weasley é uma Sonserina que tem tudo: beleza, popularidade, e um amor incondicional por seu melhor amigo (colorido), o incorrigível pegador de Hogwarts, Lysander Scamander.  
Já Scorpius Malfoy não tem nada, apenas mais um aluno nerd da Corvinal com um boletim invejável.  
Mas ambos têm uma coisa em comum, ou melhor, alguém, chamada Layla Longbottom.  
E, quando Layla decide lançar um desafio para os dois, sendo que a garota mais popular da escola tem que beijar o garoto mais nerd, Rose e Scorpius acabam descobrindo novos sentimentos não somente deles próprios, mas também de outras pessoas que estão a sua volta.  
Será que conseguirão sobreviver a essa intensa e devastadora explosão de amor e ódio?

"Tenho fases, como a lua; fases de ser sozinha, fases de ser só sua." - Cecilia Meireles

**Disclaimer: Não pertenço nada, todos os personagens (exceto a Layla, Artêmis, Dafne, Tracie, Noah e Marcus) pertencem à Rowling.**

**Prólogo**

* * *

- Você não vai conseguir! – Layla disse se sentando na cama.

Rose revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços convencida.

- É lógico que eu vou! Eu sou Rose Jean Granger Weasley! Por que _ele_ me rejeitaria?

- A Rose está certa. – Interrompeu Artêmis – Qualquer garoto faria de tudo para ter essa chance, por que o filhote de doninha perderia?

A ruiva, orgulhosa de si mesma, mordeu o lábio. Adorava desafios e apostas, por mais nojentas que elas fossem. Ficar com o Malfoy? ARGH! Ela sentia vontade de vomitar só de imaginar aquele garoto de cabelos loiros sempre perfeitamente penteados, uniforme de acordo com as normas-padrão da escola e... Totalmente diferente dela! Rose Weasley, filha de dois-terços do trio de ouro, o orgulho de seus pais por suas boas notas e popularidade, o sonho de qualquer garoto do primeiro ao sétimo ano (assim como suas primas, é lógico!).

- O que eu ganho com isso? – Perguntou, pensando se realmente valeria a pena.

- Está com medo, Rosie? – Lysander perguntou dando uma tragada em seu cigarro. – Tsc, tsc, eu achei que você fosse mais corajosa...

Ela sorriu marota, se levantou e foi até a janela onde estava o seu amigo. Um loiro totalmente diferente do ultimo. Esse andava sempre com o cabelo bagunçado, a camisa aberta nas pontas e a gravata solta. Arrancando suspiro de menininhas, Lysander tinha uma capacidade incrível de nunca ser pego fazendo nada errado, ou então se livrar facilmente caso isso acontecesse. A ruiva pegou o maço da mão dele e levou lentamente a boca.

- Você vai deixar meu quarto cheirando cigarro, Scamander – Sussurrou. Deu a sua própria tragada, respirou fundo, encarou a paisagem lá fora por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encarar os outros no quarto. – Da primeira semana não passa.

- Eu corro pelado pelo corredor do gabinete da Minerva se você conseguir – Lysander disse por fim.

- Você não é tão louco assim! – Seu irmão, Lorcan falou divertido.

- Se você desistir ou não conseguir vai ficar um mês sem ficar, namorar ou fazer qualquer coisa com algum garoto... Ou garota – Continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

É lógico que ela ganharia isso, especialmente porque as consequências seriam horríveis se ela perdesse. Mas ela ganhasse... Bom, Lysander Scamander pelado não é bem tão ruim assim.

- Rose, eu acho que seria melhor se você deixasse essa aposta de lado. Gosto muito dos meus olhos para tortura-los desse jeito – Albus Potter disse desgostoso.

- Mas você estaria lá me olhando, Potter? – O loiro disse malicioso para o amigo. Voltou a olhar a garota a sua frente e estendeu a mão para ela. Com um sorriso malandro nos lábios, Rose também estendeu sua mão e apertou a dele. Um olhar sacana foi trocado pelos dois, mas foi interrompido Layla Longbotton.

- Ah, e nada de ficar com ninguém até a sua língua estar na garganta do Malfoy.

- Que nojo, Layla!

- Mas é verdade! O que você acha que acontece quando as pessoas se beijam?

- Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é o dono da garganta. _Isso _é nojento.

Lysander se divertiu com a careta da _amiga._

- É bom você não perder essa aposta, ruivinha. Imagina só: Um mês inteiro na seca – Ele fez uma careta provocativa no fim da frase.


	2. 01 Save You Tonight

Rose mal se virou para seguir se caminho para a cabine de sempre quando tropeçou em algo. A primeira coisa que viu foi o chão. Amaldiçoou mentalmente o ser que tinha a derrubado e foi tentar levantar. Quando tentou firmar o pé, caiu de novo. Finalmente levantou a cabeça para ver no que tinha caído. Assim que o seu olhar focalizou na pessoa na qual havia trombando, a ruiva pensou: _O ano já começou bem. _

- D-desculpe! – Um Malfoy gago e assustado falou.

Rose forçou um sorriso e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Eu acho que eu machuquei o meu pé.

Ele olhou receoso para a garota e, com as mãos tremulas, ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela quase caiu novamente, porém se firmou no peito do corvinal.

- Me desculpe. – Ele repetiu ainda assustado.

- Tudo bem. Eu é que deveria prestar um pouco mais de atenção por onde ando. – A sonserina disse gentil.

- O seu pé. Ele... – Scorpius tentava formular uma frase. Aquela garota podia implicar com ele, mas ainda assim era a mais bonita que ele já vira em sua vida... E estava caída em seus braços, precisando de sua ajuda!

- Tem como você me ajudar a ir para a minha cabine? Por favor...

O loiro passou o braço dela por seu pescoço e o seu pela cintura dela. Ele sentiu uns arrepios pelo contato tão_... Intimo_ com a sonserina. Rose, por sua vez, se surpreendeu com a força do rapaz. Andaram por uns cinco metros, até depararem com o irmão dela, que estranhou a situação.

Scorpius, ainda meio desnorteado, corou sob o olhar penetrante do ruivo. Era como se ele pudesse ler cada linha de pensamento do loiro. Após o ultimo desviar o olhar, Hugo mexeu a cabeça apenas alguns centímetros e encontrou a mão dele na cintura da sua irmã, que observava tudo tentando reprimir um sorriso nos lábios, seu plano estava dando certo!

- Tire as suas patas da minha irmã – Disse num sussurro, então voltou a encara-lo – Agora.

Malfoy engoliu em seco e levantou as mãos em uma altura que o garoto a sua frente pudesse enxergar e saiu apressado. Quando perdeu o corvinal de vista, Rose desencostou da parede e ficou em pé normalmente – já não precisava mais fingir a dor – e arrumou as vestes da escola – que tinha saído para colocar. Quando percebeu o olhar carnívoro do irmão para cima dela, fez biquinho.

- Huginho... Ele estava simplesmente me ajudando porque eu tinha machucado o meu pé...

- Você não machucou o seu pé – Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo-a revirar os olhos – Rose, o que você estava fazendo logo com _ele_?

O mais novo não sabia da aposta. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor. Ela fez um carinho no rosto dele, tentando desfazer a carranca. Desistindo, foi para sua cabine.

- Mereço palmas! O ano letivo ainda nem começou e eu já ganhei um abraço do Malfoy! – Disse orgulhosa de sua rapidez.

Layla Longbotton olhou surpresa e se auto repreendeu por desconfiar da amiga. Era mais do que óbvio que ela venceria essa aposta num estalar de dedos. Albus revirou os olhos, junto com Artémis. Lorcan estava em algum lugar com alguma garota e, por algum milagre, Lysander estava ali. Rose sabia muito bem diferenciar os gêmeos. Lorcan, apesar de tudo, era mais santo que o irmão e usava o cabelo para baixo. Lysander tinha os músculos um pouco mais definidos e tinha a mania de morder o lábio do nada: lendo um livro ou fazendo dever de casa. Apesar de todas as diferenças grotescas entre eles, Rose era a única que conseguia identificar quem era quem. Lysander continuou sem expressão, como se a ruiva não estivesse ali. Isso a incomodou imensamente. Droga! Ela sempre chamava a atenção quando entrava! Não importa quem fosse, _sempre_ olhava pra ela! _Quem o Scamander pensa que é para me ignorar desse jeito?_

- Como conseguiu isso? – Artémis Scamander perguntou, percebendo o olhar fuzilador da ruiva. Ela não queria que o seu irmão morresse, não ainda.

Rose respirou fundo e sorriu de lado.

- Eu tenho os meus jeitos.

Sentou-se ao lado de Layla, de frente para o loiro. Irritada, ela chutou seu pé com força. Ele se limitou a desencostar a cabeça da janela e a olhar cansado.

- O que foi?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou mantendo a calma, mas ainda assim fria.

- Obrigado pela preocupação. – Lysander respondeu no mesmo tom antes de se levantar e sair pela cabine.

Rose grunhiu nervosa sendo observada pelos sonserinos.

- Qual é o problema desse garoto?

Os olhares femininos se dirigiram quase imediatamente ao único ser do sexo oposto presente no locar.

- O que foi? Eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas assim eu fico sem graça. Tudo bem, eu conto! Eu acho, esse é o meu lado macho falando, que o Lys tá com ciúmes por causa dessa aposta.

- Ciúmes? – Rose explodiu, fazendo Alvo recuar um pouco, sabia como a prima ficava quando estava estressada. – É só uma merda de uma aposta! Só porque eu vou ficar com o Malfoy não significa que eu _quero_ ficar com ele! E o próprio Lysander apoiou essa ideia!

- É, mas... Eu acho que ele se arrependeu. Você sabe como ele é possessivo. – Assim que falou isso, Potter se arrependeu, os olhos da ruiva ficaram vermelhos como seu cabelo (Um feitiço que ela tentara fazer no primeiro ano para não corar, que acabou dando errado: ao invés de suas bochechas ou orelhas queimarem, quem queimava eram os seus olhos!).

- Possessivo? Eu não sou nada dele!

- Vocês ficam de v-

- De vez em quando! Sem compromisso algum!

- Rose, o meu irmão é cabeça dura mesmo. Ele não suporta o fato de ver a ruivinha dele ficando com outro garoto e não ficando com ele. Você meio que demorou quando foi trocar de roupa...

- Porque eu cai!

- Eu sei Rose, mas você conhece o meu irmão...

_Sim, eu conheço_. Respondeu mentalmente mais calma. Sentou-se novamente, tentando pensar um pouco. Ela odiava brigar com Lysander, apesar de nunca admitir. Ele não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes dela_, nunca teve._ _Ela sempre seria a _sua _ruivinha._ Então, subitamente, um sorriso alcançou os lábios da garota: _A melhor parte de uma briga é a reconciliação._ E isso eles sabiam _muito_ bem.

**x-x**

- Que se inicie o banquete!

Com a ordem da diretora McGonagall, as mesas se encheram de comida e os olhos dos alunos se encheram de brilho – e a boca se encheu de água.

Rose não estava com fome, olhou para o prato de comida a sua frente e enrolou um pouco no garfo. Levantou o olhar e encontrou um corvinal a encarando, ele corou quando percebeu que ela também o observava. A sonserina permaneceu impassível, olhando-o com curiosidade. Ele _era _bonito. Sem os óculos, com o cabelo bagunçado e o uniforme desalinhado. Ele ficaria um pouco menos _nerd _e pareceria um pouco mais com...

- Quer um guardanapo?

Rose se assustou e demorou um pouco para processar a pergunta. Focalizou o olhar no garoto a sua frente, na mesma direção do Malfoy, ele a olhava da mesma maneira que fazia mais cedo no mesmo dia.

- Como? - Perguntou sem entender.

- Um guardanapo – Ele repetiu – Para limpar a baba.

- Vai se fuder, Scamander! – Exclamou irritada, saindo do salão.

_Droga! Eu nunca ficaria com _ele _por vontade própria! _Pensou amaldiçoando o amigo que tanto insistia em tal ideia. Sabia que várias pessoas estavam olhando, mas não se importou. Ela nunca se importava com nada. Entretanto, ela sabia que seria o assunto do dia seguinte, e _isso _incomodou muito menos ainda.

Ouviu alguns passos um pouco atrás e a primeira pessoa que pensou foi Lysander, mas obviamente não era. Ele era _orgulhoso demais _para procura-la. Não diminuiu o passo, continuou seguindo por um corredor que tinha acesso ao mar. Pensou em seus amigos, Albus, Layla, Artémis, Lorcan e seu irmão, Hugo; Nenhum deles a seguiria também, sabiam que seria uma missão suicida tentar conversar com ela depois de uma briga com Lysander. Ele era o seu ponto fraco, seu porto seguro, seu melhor amigo. Tentou desviar sua mente para a pessoa que a seguia. A única pessoa que sobrou foi... – ela engoliu em seco – Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

_Ótimo! Eu me faço de coitada, ele fica com pena de mim, eu beijo ele, essa aposta ridícula acaba e pronto!_

Rose forçou algumas lágrimas, era boa nisso, mas continuou andando cada vez mais rápido. Até seu perseguidor puxá-la pelo braço. A ruiva foi de encontro com o garoto, batendo em seu peito. Seus rostos ficaram relativamente próximos, o hálito da sonserina fazia o corvinal esquecer quem era, o que fazia e o que queria. Ele forçou os olhos e desviou o rosto, tentando recuperar a consciência.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Rose perguntou frustrada com a chance perdida.

Felizmente, o loiro achou que ela estava tentando esconder sua tristeza com frieza – o que não era uma total mentira -, ainda mais quando ela tentou esconder as falsas lágrimas.

Scorpius abriu a boca para responder, porém nenhum som saiu dela. Então, simplesmente colocou uma mecha do cabelo vermelho, que brilhava ainda mais sob a luz do luar que irradiava pelo corredor aberto, roçando levemente a mão no rosto dela, que fechou os olhos com o toque.

- Você é diferente dos meninos que eu conheci Scorpius...

- Desculpe?

- Você não tenta me impressionar, não é um completo idiota. Você é gentil, educado...

_Eu estou sonhando. _Ele repetia mentalmente. _Ou Rose Weasley perdeu o controle das drogas. _

- Mas nós só conversamos duas vezes, se é que podemos chamar a trombada de hoje uma conversa. – Respondeu um pouco mais acostumado com a presença da garota.

Ela riu com a lembrança, mas logo se calou, lembrando-se das consequências.

- O que aconteceu, Rose? – Ele se atreveu a chama-la pelo primeiro nome, como ela mesmo fizera. – Eu vi você discutindo com o Scamander, achei que ele fosse seu melhor amigo.

- Ele é só mais um dos caras idiotas que eu conheci do qual eu mencionei.

- Então... Por que você anda com ele? – Scorpius perguntou, caindo na lábia da garota que lacrimejava.

- Porque... Eu também sou uma idiota.

Scorpius se surpreendeu com a fala da garota, suas amigas eram sempre muito alegres e animadas. Não estava acostumado com situações como aquela. Ele engoliu em seco e limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto dela.

Então, inconscientemente, ele sussurrou:

- Não tem nada de idiota em você.

- Scorpius?

- O que?

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Me beija – Rose pediu cada vez mais perto, já roçando sua boca na dele.

Ele não precisou responder, apenas passou o braço por sua cintura enquanto ela passava os seus pelo pescoço dele. O beijo começou tímido, Scorpius nunca havia beijado antes, mas logo Rose o fez sentir-se confortável, deixando os movimentos mais soltos.

- Desculpa. Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe... – Ela disse se afastando.

Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam cair, como ela poderia ser tão fraca? Ela, Rose Jean Granger Weasley, jamais chorava por nada, e lá estava ela com os olhos molhados por causa _dele. _Ela tinha que estar _feliz. _Estava acabado!

- Ta... Ta tudo bem... – Scorpius não sabia de onde tirara coragem para fazer aquilo, mas ele a abraçou.

Na verdade, ela chorava _sim. Mas nunca admitiria. _Principalmente pelo _motivo _que ela chorava. Rose nunca se permitia gostar de ninguém. Sempre era ela, ela e ela. Mas então, um lindo dia, ela e Lysander beberam demais e acabaram ficando; ficaram de novo no dia seguinte, só que sóbrios; um pacto silencioso de uma amizade colorida fora selado entre eles. Ela nunca admitiria. Nunca admitiria que gostava demais dos beijos dele. Nunca admitira que adorava o jeito que ele conhecia cada centímetro de seu corpo melhor que ninguém. Nunca admitira que odiava quando ele ficava com outras garotas (Ele era dela, porra!). Ela nunca admitira o jeito que ele a fazia sentir.

E essa aposta com o Malfoy? Tudo começara na ultima noite de férias, na casa dela, onde, depois de muita zoação e planos para o ano letivo, Layla a desafiou a ficar com ele. Lysander, provavelmente bêbado demais ou drogado demais, participou da aposta, ficando claramente arrependido depois.

Ela não queria ficar com ele, mas não resistia a uma aposta.

Rose queria o loiro dela, não esse loiro. Mesmo assim, ela o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse isso.

- Você é só mais uma boneca para ele.

Rose se afastou assustada.

- O que?

- Lysander. Você está triste por causa dele, não é?

- Você lê mentes ou o que? – Perguntou amargurada. Sem resposta, ela continuou – Ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Achei que ele fosse um idiota.

- Isso também.

- Isso também, mas... Esquece. Acho melhor eu ir Malfoy.

Rose virou e caminhou até seu dormitório sem para trás, fungou as lágrimas que por algum motivo idiota queriam sair e tentou manter a pose de garota problema, pois tinha uma aposta para cobrar. _Uma linda aposta, por sinal. _Pensou com um sorriso sacana.

**x-x**

- Me prove – Ele pediu

- Lys eu cumpri minha parte e fiquei com o Malfoy, agora é só você ser digno da sua palavra – Diz Rose lixando as unhas pintadas de verde – Ou você só falou pra me ver sofrendo, pois duvidou dos meus poderes? - Provocou se aproximando do ouvido dele.

- Vamos lá então... Weasley

Eles saíram e caminharam em passos longos até o corredor da Minerva sem trocar uma palavra ou olhar, Rose preferia desse jeito; eles estavam desafiando a gravidade e sabiam que isso lhes rediria uma boa detenção, mas para Rose valeria a pena. Eles chegaram ao local, o garoto suspirou e começou a desabotoar seu colete e depois a blusa, mostrando um tanquinho perfeitamente modelado, o qual Rose não pode deixar de olhar. Ela poderia conhecer muito bem o corpo do _amigo_, mas nunca se acostumaria com ele.

Seu abdômen parecia ter sido esculturado por deuses. Logo, Lysander já havia tirado todas as peças de roupa. Olhou receoso para a porta do gabinete da Minerva e deu alguns passos em direção ao outro lado. Rose não queria olhar para o membro entre as pernas do garoto. Tinha que ser forte.

Quando estava bem em frente à porta, a maçaneta girou. Lysander empalideceu, não queria parecer fraco, mas estava com medo. Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu Rose recolher suas roupas e mandar um beijo aéreo enquanto saia pelo lado que dava acesso às masmorras. A porta rangeu. O loiro correu para a pilastra mais próxima pensando em quais maldições poderia lançar na ruiva quando a encontrasse sem ser mandando para Azkaban.

Passos barulhentos ressoaram, fazendo o garoto prender a respiração e torcer para que seus batimentos cardíacos não fossem escutados pela diretora. Gelou ainda mais quando viu a sombra da mulher se aproximando.

_Merlin, se eu conseguir escapar dessa, eu juro que vou fazer todos os deveres de Adivinhação._

Lysander poderia ser bom de lábia, mas como explicaria à diretora o porquê de estar pelando no meio da noite em um corredor logo no primeiro dia de aula?

_Telec telec telec_ o sapato fazia, enquanto a sombra aumentava.

- Sr Scamander! O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Pergunto uma ruborizada Miner McGonagall com o rosto iluminado por uma vela.


	3. Come on loosen up my buttons

- Puro sangue – Lysander disse para o homem pomposo do quadro que guardava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

As masmorras estavam escuras, iluminadas apenas por uma tocha a cada dois ou três metros. Lysander olhou novamente para as roupas que vestia antes do quadro abrir totalmente. Uma calça moletom cinza e uma blusa branca. _Nojento._ Rose ia pagar por aquilo, ah ia!

Quando adentrou no salão, a conversa se cessou gradualmente. Já era tarde e ninguém queria se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula, coisas do tipo "Esse ano eu vou estudar mais". Apenas seus amigos estavam acordados. Lorcan foi o primeiro a percebê-lo no local, em seguida os outros rostos foram virando em sua direção com sorrisos marotos. Somente uma pessoa continuava virada, ele esperou na escada frontal encarando a cabeleira ruiva que logo se tornaram um par de olhos azul-elétrico.

Rose não virara o corpo inteiro, apenas o suficiente para ver o recém-chegado.

- "Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa, e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos" – Lysander recitou, mantendo o olhar fixo em Rose.

- "Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram" – Ela completou.

- Colimar?

- Significa ter um objetivo – Albus respondeu Layla revirando os olhos.

- Que roupas são essas irmãozinho? – Artêmis provocou.

Lysander sorriu forçadamente e tirou a camisa que tanto o incomodava e pinicava jogando-a na irmã mais nova. Sentou-se ao lado de Rose, passando o braço ao redor dela, que apenas desviou-se do abraço do loiro.

- Rose, meu amor, você me deixou pelado e sozinho com a McGonagall, eu acho que você não está em uma posição de sentir raiva de mim.

- Lysnder, meu amor, eu sempre estou em posição para sentir raiva de você.

- Você está sempre em posição pra tudo – Lorcan comentou como quem não quer nada, arrancando risos dos meninos e um olhar ameaçador da ruiva.

- Ta sabendo demais, hein Loki – Albus continuou provocando a prima – De qualquer jeito, Lys – continuou contendo algumas risadas – o que a Minerva disse?

_- Sr. Scamander, o que está acontecendo?_

_- Diretora McGonagall! Merlin, que vergonha! Me desculpe, diretora, mesmo!_

_- Ma-Ma-Mas o que aconteceu?_

_- É que... Eu sou sonambulo! Isso, eu sou sonambulo!_

_- E... Por que o senhor está... – A diretora, ainda corada, gesticulou para o corpo do menino, incapaz de terminar a frase._

_- Eu soo muito de noite._

- Rabudo! – Rose exclamou irritada com a sorte do garoto. – Não acredito que ela acreditou em você!

- Eu tenho esse poder, Rosinha – Ele falou apertando o nariz dela.

- Mas e aí Rose, o Malfoy beija bem? – Lorcan mudou de assunto repentinamente.

Layla fez uma careta e Artêmis fingiu vomitar. Rose demorou a responder. Desde que tinha o beijado, tentou não pensar nisso. Tentou não pensar em como ela tinha se sentido. Lysander olhou-a fixamente, sabia quando ela mentia e quando não.

- Já beijei melhores – Disse fazendo bico.

Lysander mordeu o lábio, sentiu um leve tremor na voz de Rose. Ela nunca se sentia insegura, mas ele sentiu isso na voz na voz dela. Rose sorriu e mudou de assunto, logo começando uma animada conversa entre Albus e Artêmis. Layla decidiu ir dormir, assim como Lorcan. Quando a conversa sobre como a nova professora de DCAT parecia um sapo no cio engatou, Rose se calou e abraçou Lysander de lado, permitindo que ele finalmente passasse o braço ao seu redor.

Layla deu um longo bocejo e esfregou os olhos se levantando.

- Acho que já vou também – Albus disse contagiado pelo sono - Juízo vocês dois.

- Juízo é o meu sobrenome – Lysander disse numa piscadela.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, o loiro se ajeitou em uma posição para que ficasse de frente para a amiga.

- Então, Rose, o Malfoy beija bem?

- O que? – Perguntou sem entender.

Lysander riu sem emoção e desviou o olhar. Em seis anos que eles se conheciam, em três que eles tinham um caso, ela nunca havia escondido nada dele, nunca havia agido diferente perto dele. Ele amaldiçoou Layla pela milésima vez por ter surgido com aquela aposta idiota. Também se amaldiçoou por ter concordado com isso.

- Lysander, o que tá acontecendo? Se é por causa dessa aposta, eu- Lysander a interrompeu com um beijo.

Rose passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro e deixou a língua dele invadir sua boca, sentindo o seu gosto. Lysander tinha um gosto de chocolate, de bebidas alcoólicas variadas e, é claro, um gosto de casa. Ele puxou a ruiva para o seu colo e enroscou os dedos no cabelo dela enquanto sua boca ia para o pescoço dela.

A sonserina puxou o corpo do garoto para mais perto do seu e arranhou as costas dele enquanto suas mãos frias e grossas tirava a blusa do pijama da garota. Eles formavam um contraste perfeito: Ela sempre tão delicada, parecia uma boneca; ele, rude, forte e másculo como um soldado. E foram aquelas mãos finas e delicadas que seguiram para a bainha da calça de Lysander, sentindo seu membro já inteiramente duro.

- Bom saber o efeito que eu tenho em você – Rose sussurrou mordendo o ouvido dele.

Lysander jogou-a no sofá e atacou seus seios como uma criança faminta. O fato de estarem no meio do Salão Comunal só os deixava mais excitados. Ele começou a depositar beijos em todos os milímetros do corpo dela que ele alcançava. Quando chegou à cintura dela, ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu malicioso. Com a boca, sem nenhuma ajuda das mãos, ele tirou o short do pijama dela, beijando suas pernas.

Rose sempre gostou de estar no comando, nunca se deixara levar por nada ou ninguém. Mas quando estava com Lysander... Ela queria ser controlada, domada, possuída. E ele adorava isso. Adorava que, no final do dia, era ele quem ela procurava. Adorava que, apesar de todas as garotas loucas por ele, Rose se sobressaia de todas. Ele gostava dessa sensação, a sensação que só ela conseguiria trazê-lo. Ele também precisava de um conforto, alguém para chamar de sua. Apesar de tudo o que fazia, do que as pessoas achavam, ele tinha sentimentos. Sentimentos por _ela_.

- Você não presta Scamander – Rose disse tentando controlar a respiração e começando a se vestir.

- Não era isso que parecia enquanto você gemia o meu nome, Weasley – Respondeu também se vestindo.

Rose revirou os olhos e puxou Lysander para um beijo caloroso.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço, ruiva? – Ele provocou beijando o mesmo.

Ela arregalou os olhos assustada e tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do loiro, batendo em seu peito, porém isso só o incentivou a continuar com os beijos e chupões apertando-a cada vez mais forte contra seu corpo.

- Seu filho da puta, eu vou ficar toda marcada!

- Exatamente – Disse sem se afastar – Assim todo mundo vai saber que você é minha e só minha.

- Há! Que engraçado! Agora me solta!

- Diz que não tá gostando – Continuou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Como se eu tivesse que provar alguma coisa a você – Rose disse começando a ceder às caricias do sonserino.

Aquele garoto sabia usar as mãos, ah como sabia...

- Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, você sabe que não pode mentir pra mim... – Lysander, que estava com a mão na cintura da garota, levou-a até a parte interna da coxa dela lentamente e depois subiu até o pescoço da ruiva, causando arrepios na mesma – Mas, se você realmente acha que por hoje já está bom... – Ele se afastou com uma cara de decepcionado.

Rose se controlou para não se deixar levar pela lábia do amigo, então, friamente, desembaraçou o cabelo e desceu a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. A primeira coisa que fez quando fechou a porta, foi correr para o banheiro. Rapidamente, deu uma verificada no pescoço e praguejou Lysander Scamander pela enorme marca que lá deixara. Teria que acordar mais cedo no dia seguinte para poder esconder aquilo, já que havia descoberto da pior maneira possível que o feitiço para encobrir marcas não durava muito tempo.

Do outro lado do castelo, mais precisamente no sexto andar, em uma torre do lado oeste, um menino do sexto ano observava a lula pulando e espirrando água nas margens do mar. Ele tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sorriu de lado e levou os dedos a boca ao se lembrar dos lábios macios com gosto de morango que provara algumas horas antes. Aquela ruiva de olhos azuis e corpo curvilíneo nunca havia chamado tanto a sua atenção. Quer dizer, ele a achava bonita, mas impossível para ele.

Depois daquela noite, tudo parecia bem mais real. _Ela_ parecia real, não parecia mais uma daquelas garotas fúteis, populares que só ligam para a aparência. Não, ela parecia ter _algo mais_. Uma alma, um coração. Por de baixo de toda aquela máscara, toda aquela frieza de _bad girl_, tinha um ser humano machucado e quebrado. Ele entendia isso. Ele via isso. Ele queria poder ajuda-la. _Ele queria ela._


End file.
